


Trudy Got a Gun

by specialisthalstead



Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, SWAT!Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialisthalstead/pseuds/specialisthalstead
Summary: When his wandering eyes land on the front desk, he sees that the desk sergeant is giving him a look. A look that says, “don’t you dare give me any trouble”. Walking up to the desk, he gives her a friendly smile that slowly but surely morphs into a frown. She’s squinting at him, looking him up and down, and granted, it doesn’t look great.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743577
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	Trudy Got a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](https://bleedinghearthalstead.tumblr.com/post/618028058464649216/).

With both of their schedules being terribly unpredictable, Hailey and Jay can go a whole week without seeing each other outside of their marital bed, one or the other having to sneak into their home in the middle of the night. So when Jay is given the afternoon off because his commanding officer is planning on adding a new sniper to their rotation and Hailey texts him that they just wrapped the case they have been working on for the last week or so, he decides to pick up his wife from the district.

Stepping inside the big double doors and walking up the front stairs, he takes a look around. You wouldn't really call it a beautiful building, but it sure feels like home. Most districts have been modernized and feel sterile and cold – hell, the SWAT base at Homan Square looks like a rundown storage facility–, but the 21st district has its own personality and you can practically feel the history within its walls. When his wandering eyes land on the front desk, he sees that the desk sergeant is giving him a look. A look that says, "don't you dare give me any trouble".

Walking up to the desk, he gives her a friendly smile that slowly but surely morphs into a frown. She's squinting at him, looking him up and down, and granted, it doesn't look great. Not really thinking about where he was going to go (well, technically, he is on his way home), he had changed into black basketball shorts and a Tool band t-shirt, his baseball cap on backwards. Looking down at his shirt, he realizes he does look like a bit of a tool.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"You must be Sergeant Platt." The minute eye twitch is the only tell that she is surprised he knows her name. She remains visibly unimpressed otherwise – she is wearing a name tag, so that wasn't very hard to figure out.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I've heard stories about you," he says, conspiratorially leaning in closer.

"Oh is that so?" She narrows her eyes at him. "And who did you hear those stories from?"

"My cell mate at Stateville only had lovely things to say about you." He winks at her. There's that eye twitch again, which Jay counts as a personal victory. Just when he thinks that the woman is going to leap over the desk and/or shoot him, there's a buzzing sound to his right and Hailey is standing at the top of the stairs that go up to Intelligence, looking surprised to see Jay.

"What are you doing here?"

When he sees the sergeant's hand moving towards her hip, Jay throws his hands up. "Hey, babe!" Platt's eyebrows shoot up. His voice comes out slightly higher than usual. "I'm here to pick you up, didn't you see my text?"

Hailey glances between Jay and Trudy, Jay with his hands up and Trudy's hand hovering over her holster, and her eyes widen. "Jay, honey," she says, putting great emphasis on the endearment, "you should've called."

Slowly turning his head from his wife back to the sergeant, Jay carefully lowers his hands while maintaining eye contact, watching Trudy do the same. Ceasefire accomplished. Hailey comes down the rest of the way and goes right up to Jay, standing up on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, babe," he repeats, this time softer – definitely less panicky and high-pitched.

"Hey, babe," Hailey parrots and gives him a coy smile, then turns to Trudy. "Trudy, this is my husband Jay." Trudy is still glaring at him, but at least she has taken a mental step back from shooting this man on the spot.

She raises an eyebrow at Hailey. "So Mr. Upton here is quite the comedian, huh?" Hailey in turn raises her eyes at the ceiling, asking whatever deity is willing to listen what the hell her husband has done this time.

"It's Halstead, actually," Jay interjects, "and yeah, it runs in the family, my brother's a total clown." Trudy waits for him to elaborate, but he doesn't.

Hailey rolls her eyes at him, ignoring the last part of his answer. "We were both too stubborn to change our names."

"And there were so many forms." Her husband shakes his head.

Trudy only nods. "Well, I hope you were joking about prison." Jay snorts and Hailey cusses him out under her breath.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't resist." He gives her a bashful smile. "Hailey said you were solid, so no hard feelings, right?" He reaches out his hand and after a second's hesitation Trudy reluctantly shakes it.

"Good to finally meet you, Mr. Halstead," Trudy says while pointedly looking at Hailey.

"Same here." He nudges Hailey in the side. "Shall we?"

"Let me just grab my stuff from upstairs." Hailey hesitates though, seemingly reluctant to leave her husband with Trudy, thinking of the absolutely idiotic things he could and probably would say if left to his own devices.

"Go on then." He shoos her away, then winks at her. "I'll be just fine here with Trudy." Hailey gives him a look telling him to behave himself, then excuses herself and hurries off, trying to give them as little time as possible to rip each others' throats out.

Once the metal gate closes behind Hailey with a clank, Jay leans his elbows on the front desk and gives Trudy a mischievous smile. "So what's the hot goss at the 21st?" Before Trudy is tempted to crack him over the head with the wooden clipboard she is currently holding, a voice next to them startles them both. Not that anyone would've noticed, both of their poker faces immaculate.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" A patrol officer who has just walked up to the desk is beaming at Jay.

"What's up, buddy?" They shake hands, then Jay points his thumb over his shoulder to the gate that Hailey disappeared through a minute ago. "Just picking up Hails."

The officer hands a bunch of keys over to Trudy, who makes him sign a sheet. "Well, good to see you. I'll see you at the next game?"

"Yeah, man. Say hi to Jenny and the kids for me."

"Will do. See ya, man."

As the two men say their goodbyes, Jay has his back turned to Trudy, who catches a glimpse of the patch on Jay's baseball cap. "SWAT, huh?"

Jay swivels back to Trudy, a confused look on his face. Talk about an unexpected change of topic. At his reaction, Trudy motions at the top of Jay's head, whose mouth forms an 'oh' in realization. He reaches up and turns the visor of the cap to the front, the olive green SWAT patch now on full display. "Oh yeah," he chuckles. "Cat's outta the bag, I guess."

"So it's Officer Halstead, to be correct." It's not even a question, the way Trudy says it.

"Yes, ma'am." And if Jay stands up a little straighter, then that's a total coincidence.

Now that Trudy thinks about it, she does know the man standing before her. Well, knowing him is a bit of a stretch, but a long time ago she heard a story from an old friend of hers at the police academy, how a baby-faced recruit named Halstead tore through basic recruit training like it was a fun day at a children's playground, even showing up the instructors at firearms training. When SWAT got wind of the ex-army sniper, they started grooming him for an assignment with them before he was even out of the academy and even though he still had to go through his probationary period and had to serve three years before he could be officially considered for SWAT. If Trudy remembers correctly, he was occasionally allowed to join SWAT training cycles before he was permanently assigned.

Combining his track record with Hailey's meritorious promotion to detective, they are one hell of a force to reckon with. Trudy is actually impressed. She has to admit that she did misjudge him based on his albeit sloppy attire. Guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Before long, Hailey comes bounding down the stairs again, carrying a large gym bag that Jay wordlessly takes from her as soon as she stops next to him, slinging the bright purple bag over his shoulder. "All good?" She skeptically looks between Trudy and Jay.

"Yeah, we're good." Jay smirks. "Right, Trudy?"

Trudy hums. "Quit while you're ahead, Officer Halstead." With that, Trudy goes back to the report she was working on before Jay waltzed into the district.

Glad that no heads started rolling while she was away, Hailey waves goodbye at Trudy before Jay has the chance to make another retort. Jay takes Hailey's hand in his and they walk to the doors.

"Oh, one more thing," Trudy calls after them, not even looking up, "approved."

Hailey frowns at Jay, who is sporting a suspiciously smug grin on his face. He doesn't say anything though, just tries to lead his wife outside. The corner of Trudy's mouth turns up in a half-smile when she watches the younger woman slap her husband's arm and hisses "what!?" at him. The older woman can only wonder what juggling married life between those two elite units looks like, when even she and Mouch barely see each other with their more moderate schedules.

* * * * *

They are driving home in Jay's jeep and heavy metal is blaring over the speakers, but Hailey's detective side needs know what happened. She turns down the volume and turns to Jay who is drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "What did you say to her?" Hailey looks at her husband, who still has the biggest grin on his face.

"Nothing, I swear."

"Did you bribe her!?" Hailey exclaims.

"What!?"

"What did she mean 'approved'? You made some deal with her?" Jay just bursts out laughing. "This isn't funny! Sergeant Trudy Platt doesn't just say 'approved'."

He purses his lips, trying to suppress his laugh. "She figured out I was SWAT, but she didn't really say anything else and then you were back already."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, you're still the only one with the childhood connection to her…" He pauses, then scrunches up his nose. "Unless I missed something." Hailey swears her husband isn't usually this obtuse.

"Alright, fine," she huffs.

When they stop at a red light, he turns to her, his expression solemn. "Babe." He lays his hand on her knee and rubs his thumb over it. "You're cute when you freak out."

"Shut up." Jay's grin is back at full force and Hailey can't help but grin back. He leans over to kiss her on the cheek before the light turns green.

"I'll try to be less embarrassing next time," he promises, then adds, "love you."

Hailey takes the hand on her knee and entwines their fingers. "Love you, too."


End file.
